jazfandomcom-20200216-history
DFM Jazz Club
, | genre = Latin, Jazz, Blues, Fusion | years_active = 2007–present | label = D.F.M | associated_acts = Gary Chaw, SENSATION | website = | current_members = * as Trio with: * Martin "Musa" Musaubach * Lautaro "LuKa" Bellucca * Adriano "Gaofei" Moreira * as Quartet with: * Fabio Moreira | past_members = * José Centorbi (-2010 as MUSAS) }} DFM Jazz Club, formerly known as MUSA's Trio, is a musical band with piano/ keyboardist Martin "Musa" Musaubach; the bass/ double bassist Lautaro "LuKa" Bellucca and the drummer/ percussionist Adriano "Gaofei" Moreira. As quartet, members will include the guitarist Fabio Moreira. While the members' origins are from Argentina and Brazil, they choose to stay in Taiwan as their working base, working with different musicians and vocalists in or outside Taiwan. About As MUSA's Trio Previously know as MUSAS, the Argentine band was formed in 2007 as trio, with piano/ keyboard and the leader Martin "Musa" Musaubach; the bassist/ double bassist Lautaro "LuKa" Bellucca; and the former drummer/ percussionist José Centorbi. From Latin to Jazz, R&B and Rock, the band traveled to China and contracted to perform in shows, festivals, lives and recording in cities including Shenzhen, Hong Kong, Kunming, Shanghai and Beijing. In Beijing they performed as the house band of Shangri-La Summit Wing Hotel in Guo Mao, Chaoyang Area. From composing to arrangement and playing the music live, the trio shares their passion towards jazz, latin jazz, blues or fusion to the audience in every second they are with their instruments. During one open performance in China, Gaofei met Musa and LuKa and replaced José as the drummer for the band.台灣壹週刊 Next Magazine Taiwan #581 (2012/07/12) - p.194 - 紅男綠女「音樂讓我們相遇 Sensation」 The new trio moved and settled in Taipei starting from the 3rd quarter of 2011. MUSA's Trio x Gary Chaw: Project SENSATION In 2011, Michael Tu 涂惠源, a producer in Taiwan, introduced MUSA's Trio to the Malaysian singer & vocalist Gary Chaw. Shortly and naturally, they knew and became friends of each other with some brief communication in music. Starting from music, presented by the vocalist Gary Chaw, the producer Michael Tu and MUSA's Trio, SENSATION was formed. SENSATION is not only a band, but a music concept and a "label", showing different possibilities and creativity in music. The group remains the "formula" of "Gary Chaw + MUSA's Trio = SENSATION" throughout the production. They "secretly" performed in Riverside Café Taipei once in 2011 for their debut. From December 2011 to early January in 2012, Gary Chaw, with MUSA's Trio and Michael Tu, presented the Gary Chaw SENSATION x JAZZ concerts in Taipei, Kaohsiung and Taichung. At the same time there came the limited single Project Sensation JAZZ solely available in the live hall and online music showcase, including All I Have To Do Is Dream and I Just Called To Say I Love You. The songs are newly arranged by MUSA's Trio, and the single also included 2 instrumental tracks of the songs played by the trio. In June 2012, MUSA's Trio with Gary Chaw as SENSATION, released their debut album Gary Chaw Project Sensation 1 Jazz, with arrangements and instrumentals done by MUSA's Trio. Kicked off in July 14 at Taipei, soon enough the SENSATION Jazz Concert (「SENSATION 爵士音樂會」) was also presented in Singapore and Malaysia, as the warm-up towards the Gary Chaw Sensational Sound Concert in Hong Kong Coliseum in August. Though not being noted as SENSATION, the trio band members actually involved in the album production for Gary Chaw in his latest work Hollywood Zoo, accompanying and arranging the instrumental of the tracks.Hollywood Zoo by Gary Chaw (released Dec 2012) DFM Jazz Club Since the 4th quarter in 2012, MUSA's Trio started collaborating with different musicians, fusing new possibilities in their careers, particularly in live playing as leader or sidemen for various collaborators. In April 2013, the guitarist Fabio Moreira joined MUSA's Trio as the quartet member for live shows and the band soon started new recording in SENSATION Project 2 for Gary Chaw. In June, the band rename from MUSA's Trio to DFM Jazz Club, to welcome the joining of Fabio and live vocalists also from DFM. Members as Trio * Martin "Musa" Musaubach - piano, keyboard, producer * Lautaro "LuKa" Bellucca - bass and double bass * Adriano "Gaofei" Moreira - drums and percussions as Quartet * Fabio Moreira - guitar with Vocalists from D.F.M * Shiny * Norma Past members as Musa's * José Centorbi - drums and percussions (-2010) Releases Singles * Project Sensation JAZZ with Gary Chaw (Dec 2012) Albums * Gary Chaw Project Sensation 1 Jazz with Gary Chaw (Jun 2012) * Hollywood Zoo with Gary Chaw (Dec 2012) DVD * Live at the Spring City, Kunming 2010 (2010) Concerts & Shows (Show location in Taiwan if not specified) Band as leader 2011/2012 2013 As sidemen/ guests 2012~ Related Artists & Groups * Gary Chaw * SENSATION External links * Musaubach facebook * LuKa facebook References Category:Jazz Combos and Jazz Bands - Alphabetical D